Private Poet
"Quite a private poet, isn't he?" "Couldn't have said it better myself." -'Daphne '''and '''Velma' Private Poet is the 16th episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang encounter the ghost of a poet who only recites his beautiful poems in the middle of the night. But why is he doing that? Soon the gang stumble across a 20-year-old mystery about the poet. Synopsis The gang try to capture a poet who only comes out and recites his poems at night. The gang find lodging at a small town called Sainelville. They decide to spend the night there before going off again. So they find an hotel in the center of the town, which is called Sainelville's Chief Hotels, and looks more like a motel. The gang go inside and put their bags in the hotel room and decide to get some sleep. The boys are in one room, the girls in another, so Scooby and Shaggy decide to go downstairs to get a snack in the now-empty lobby, although Freddy doubts there will be anyone there, but Shaggy and Scooby go downstairs regardless of what anyone says. They go downstairs, and surely enough, there is no one there. But then Shaggy and Scooby hear what sounds like a song. But as they listen more intently, it is more of a poem than a song. It is a very nice poem, as opposed to the other poet they knew ([http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sadness_Is_Inside The Sadness Is Inside]). They are almost entranced but the poet moves out of earshot and Shaggy calls the others downstairs to investigate. The motel/hotel owner tells them about the poet. His (the owner's, not the poet's) name is Mr. Kantom, and he wants to boost his business. He says that the Phantom Poet only recites his beautiful poems at night. Other than that, he can't remember, and suggests they head to the library to learn more. The gang head to the town library and split up. Shaggy and Scooby go to the poems section and the others to the Seinelville history section. Fred and the girls have found the Phantom Poet is a 20-year-old mystery. His poems are almost entrancing, and when heard people go into a trance and go to him, and this is the crime that he is being charged for. A woman comes up and says that the Phantom Poet was her grandfather and she would like to carry on the legacy. She is called Sheila Fonix, and she quickly leaves. The gang are left wondering about the poet and decide to go to Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby have discovered some of the Phantom Poet's poems, and they are amazing. But suddenly the poet is heard and they go into a trance. They go outside, and the rest of the gang try to stay out of sight of the poet. The poet is actually pretty normal;his only quirk is that he is ghostly white. But his poems are entrancing and soon he goes away. A little bit later a man comes on scene. He is called Dustin Gertig, and his voice sounds like the Phantom Poet's. But he just wants to record his poems. He runs away, and the gang decide to set a trap for the poet. Shaggy and Scooby are set as bait. They find the poet, and, with their ears plugged, they lead him back to the trap, and it works. The poet is caught and unmasked. It turns out to be Sheila. She wanted to let the world hear the poems again because she inherited her grandfather's voice...unfortunately, when she does poems, she sounds like a man. The episode ends with the gang writing some poems of their own. Cast and Characters Villains *Phantom Poet Suspects *Mr. Kantom *Dustin Gertig *Sheila Fonix Culprits Locations *Sainelville **Streets **Library Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes